The objects of the invention are an elevator car with a car-platform and a method of installing an elevator which includes an elevator car according to the invention.
A car-platform forms the basic supporting structure of an elevator car. Its usable surface supports the passengers or objects to be transported and is related in a certain manner to the load in the car for which the elevator car is designed. In addition, a car-platform can assume various other functions as, for example, the accommodation of subsystems for controlling the movement of the elevator car, the accommodation of door guides, or the accommodation of components of the elevator control system.
From DE 31 34 764 a platform for an elevator car is known which is made from at least two platform-sections of steel sheet, these platform-sections being fastened to each other by welding. Cited as advantages of this method of construction are ease of manufacture and a reduction in weight by comparison with car floors made from rolled sections.
A car-platform manufactured according to the approach of DE 31 34 764 has several disadvantages. Proposed is a symmetrical car-platform construction of two platform-sections each of the same type. Through the platform-sections being of the same type, their suitability for assuming different functions at different points of the elevator car is greatly restricted.
Furthermore, the platform-sections are fastened to each other in fixed manner so that after the manufacturing process the car-platform forms a relatively large unit. It is correspondingly difficult to transport the car-platform inside a building, to maneuver it through narrow places and to pass it through hoistway openings into the elevator hoistway.